


【翻譯】回憶同屬渴望之心 The Memories of Longing Hearts

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Reincarnation, Sex, Sort Of, Star Gazing, but no confirmation or denial of reincarnation, hand holding, lots of talk about it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 伊格西與梅林對於轉世進行了幾個月哲學的討論然後落入愛河然後落進床裡。這本來應該是篇純肉的但我到最後總是變成談感情的肉。





	【翻譯】回憶同屬渴望之心 The Memories of Longing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Memories of Longing Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521068) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



 

「梅林？」

「是的，加拉哈德？」

伊格西坐在公園長椅上看著他的目標。「你相信前世嗎？」

「沒頭沒腦的，」梅林說。他同時監看著幾個閉路攝影機畫面。「按計劃進行掉落行動。」

伊格西點點頭，從他暫停繞著公園慢跑坐下休息的位子裡站了起來。「沒事。」他再次跑了起來，接近那男人後兩人交遞了物品。他繼續繞著公園跑著。「為什麼MI6不能直接把這資訊直接用電子郵件寄給你就好？」他問。

梅林微微翹起嘴角，「因為全世界的罪犯都超級想要得到R的食譜好做出完美的蒸蛋糕(steamed pudding)。」

伊格西停了下來。「等等。你他媽的要我在早上六點跑步就只為了一道該死的食譜？」

梅林大笑。「是啊就是一道食譜。現在滾上車吧加拉哈德。」

伊格西上了車，然後在到達梅林辦公室時將那台小小的裝置親手交給了他，梅林將它插上電腦。伊格西吹了聲口哨。「這可真是份地獄來的食譜。」他看著數字飛過螢幕，在那裡頭看見週期表與TARDIS時他咒罵出聲。「那是幹嘛的？」

「Q讓他的實驗室老鼠們進行實驗，他們創造出了不該被複製的東西。這裡頭是他們所有的資料。R偷出了它並信任將它交付給我。」梅林指著。「並且為了表示感謝，這是他的蒸蛋糕食譜。」

伊格西看著梅林銷毀了資料。「你不好奇嗎？說不定這能拯救特務們的性命？說不定那能拯救我的性命？」

「R是個非常謹慎的男人，他允許他的實驗室老鼠們很大的發揮創意空間。而如果他怕成那樣，這的確是摧毀比較好。他也為我做過了一兩次一樣的事。」梅林對伊格西點了下頭。「我要謝謝你接下了較算是......私人的任務，像是這種。」

「願意為你做任何事，梅林，」伊格西誠摯地說。「你知道的。」

「你為什麼問起了前世？」梅林問。

「因為有時候我覺得我自己似乎認識了你一輩子，」伊格西說完離開了辦公室。

  
***************************************

  
「你沒擁有一個特別老的靈魂，」梅林在伊格西的耳朵裡說著。他透過伊格西的雙眼看著，在後者跑過新德里一個又一個的屋頂時。

「好吧？」伊格西正冒著汗。又或許那不是汗，可能是雨水，誰分得出呢？操他的雨季。操他的操。「我前面那片屋頂有特別老到可能會因為我的體重崩塌嗎？」

「沒有，」梅林回答。「在那之後你需要回到地面然後穿越左方三十公尺處的咖啡廳。」

伊格西依照指示行動，走在梅林建議的那些防水布底下，順走一小台腳踏車，成功消失在忙碌的車陣當中。「我的靈魂超級老，」最後他開口。「不過那他媽的到底是在說啥？」

「在我的夢裡，我聽見劍鋒間敲擊的聲響，聞見在馬背上待了太久且缺乏水源更久的身軀的臭味。我知道耶路撒冷覆蓋在無用戰爭中人們的鮮血下的模樣，還有沙子在我腳趾下的觸感。在我的夢裡，我跟隨獅子王投入戰場，除了毀滅毫無所獲。」

伊格西安靜聽著。「一個十字軍東征裡的蘇格蘭人，好吧，」他成功哼出一聲，抖落那沿著骨髓一路往下的顫慄。

梅林大笑。「夢就是那麼愚蠢對吧？」

伊格西到達撤離點了。「而你不覺得我的靈魂有那麼老？」

「你腦海角落低語著些什麼，伊格西？你擁有什麼樣不合理的恐懼，那些你從來沒告訴過任何人的？」

「飛機，不是大的，小的。真的很小的那種。木頭火焰與黑暗，」伊格西說。「那些原始的戰鬥機就是鬼扯淡。」

「的確是，」梅林同意。「但你看看，沒那麼老。那些東西存在的時間沒那麼早。」伊格西沒有回應，梅林敲起鍵盤。

「你真的相信前世嗎？」伊格西問。「因為聽起來你似乎相信。」這回換是他在沈默中等待。

「我沒有不相信，」梅林最終這麼回答。「有些地方，有些人，製造出即視感。亞伯丁戶外的一處景象。哈利、某種特定的步槍聲響。而我喜歡多種嘗試來找到正確答案。又或可以說是beta測試。」

「那天堂與地獄之類的東西呢？」伊格西問。

「你相信嗎？」梅林問。

「我他媽一點頭緒都沒有。」

「那有時候也不是最糟糕的地方。休息一下吧，加拉哈德，」梅林指示到。

他們的通訊陷入寂靜，但伊格西在幾個月前發現了，梅林會待在線上直到他睡著。他想知道他是否為每位探員都這麼做，又在希望那只是為了他一人時感到荒謬。

「我有給你帶來即視感嗎？」伊格西問。他在等待梅林的答案中睡著了。

  
*********************************************

  
「你為什麼這麼喜歡屋頂？」

「星星，」梅林說。「它們撫慰心靈。」他躺在屋頂上，一片薄薄的毯子鋪在底下，不足抵擋那寒冷的天氣。伊格西把一頂無邊帽塞進他手裡。梅林咕噥了幾聲但還是把它戴上了。他至少還有點常識戴了手套。但在十一月裡被找到人在屋頂上就沒多少常理了。「低溫讓它們更亮，」他說，就像讀了伊格西的腦子。「要嘛躺下要嘛別管我了。」

伊格西躺到毯子上，往天空看去。「它們很漂亮。我打賭你一定認識所有的星座之類的狗屁玩意蛤？」

「沒有，」梅林回答。「我是說北斗七星在那，」梅林指著。

「不才不是，」伊格西調整了梅林的手。「那裡才對。」

「啊，」梅林的手落回毯子上，伊格西放開了手。「我沒認得它們全部。我只是喜歡看著它們。」

「但如果你喜歡看，為什麼沒有更了解它們？」伊格西問。「我看過你搜尋所有關於權力遊戲的粉絲理論，你知道你最愛的足球員們的狀態。為什麼你不知道這個？」

「它們從我們走出洞穴的那一刻起就一直指引著人們回家的路，」梅林說。「我們仍依靠它們。我感激它們的穩定不變。我們的世界是一團混亂伊格西。它們有著規律。它們是固定的。它們移動是因為地球動了，而不是它們動了。它們提醒著我們保持穩定。」

「你就是我們的固定點你知道的。指引我們回家，屬於我們的必然正確，永恆的梅林，」伊格西說。

「那真是沈重的負擔啊，」梅林說。「沒有人是必然正確的。」

「你是我們所擁有最接近的一個。」伊格西看著他，他躺在毯子上，看著天空，那麼地......安穩，平和。那是他從沒在梅林臉上看過的表情。

但有什麼在他腦海的角落騷動著，有什麼他想不起來的。

又來了，即視感。

「我們以前彼此認識，」伊格西看著他說。

「是嗎？」梅林看著天空。

「我那時正努力回到家，」伊格西悄聲說著。「我發誓。」

「或許你有，又或許那只是一個夢。」梅林抬起手胡亂地描繪著星星的圖案。「北斗七星對吧？」

伊格西調整了他的手。「那。」

這一次當梅林放下手時他不讓伊格西將手放開。

  
****************************************************

  
伊格西看著梅林躺在醫院病床裡。那男人時常一臉蒼白，花了太多時間待在他的電腦前，但他現在是慘白色的。他們還不被允許能進到房裡，只能透過玻璃看著。

「醫生只是有點太過謹慎了，」哈利說。他的臉色幾乎跟梅林一樣蒼白。他在梅林倒下後都沒睡過覺。

「敗血症，」伊格西說。

「發現的早，」哈利回道。「他被施予抗生素了，他們正在做血液檢查。」他捏了捏伊格西的肩膀。「他們認為會完全康復。」

「可能會有些肺損傷。」

「可能，」哈利強調。「我們的醫生們非常傑出，我們的技術是頂尖的，而我們的梅林太過頑固不會留下未完成的工作。」

「他有過，吊死在一棵樹下，」伊格西說。他看向哈利，徹底地困惑。「我不知道我為什麼那麼說。」

「當然了，擔心與缺乏睡眠讓我們都會說些奇怪的話。」哈利轉回玻璃看著梅林。梅林在床裡動了動，足夠清醒到朝他們比了個中指後重新睡著了。「看吧？他會好起來的。」

「是啊，」伊格西同意。他將一張椅子移到窗邊坐了進去繼續看著梅林。

「你應該休息一下的，」哈利建議。

「椅子超級舒服。」

哈利把第二張椅子拖了過來。「你說得對，」他說，「挺舒服的。」

「哈利你太老了沒辦法這麼久時間不睡覺，」伊格西抗議道。

「你就試著跟我一起保持清醒吧，」哈利回道。他坐進椅子裡看著梅林，在伊格西最終在他身旁打起呼來時露出寵溺的微笑。「這世裡我會看見你們倆幸福快樂的，」他低聲說，手指梳過伊格西的頭髮。幾個小時過後醫生同意讓他們進去十分鐘，頭髮歪七扭八襯衫上有著口水痕跡的伊格西衝進房裡，奔向床的力道如此之大甚至讓輪子鎖上的病床移動了幾分。

哈利站在門邊看著他們，聽著伊格西喋喋說出太過多的感受與想法，看著梅林臉上被逗樂的表情。梅林看向哈利，哈利朝他點了下頭後前去詢問醫生梅林的康復日程。

伊格西走出了房間，暈乎乎地傻笑著。「我們有個約會，」他說。他上樓找到一張床後摔了進去，需要更多的睡眠。哈利結束與醫生的談話後走去查看梅林，後者掛著一樣恍惚的笑容。哈利也去找了張床休息了。

  
********************************************

  
「我們一起跳過這首，」伊格西在那小小的俱樂部裡說。

「我們跳了很多舞，」梅林說。他們隨著音樂搖擺，一首老爵士經典曲。

「是啊，」伊格西同意，他抬起頭親吻梅林的下巴。「你的收藏裡有這張唱片嗎？」

「沒有，我不知道這首歌，」梅林說。

「是嘛我們知道，」伊格西說完後陷入沈默，他們繼續搖擺著。

  
*********************************************

  
「伊格西，」梅林說。「你確定嗎？」他們約會了幾個月了，雖然任務使他們分開的時間多過相聚。但那代表了大量的時間去交談。聽著對方的呼吸。伊格西發現沒有梅林在他耳裡呼吸時睡著是件困難的事。

「確定，哈米許，趕快邀請我上樓吧，」他說。「在我們在一起前的很久以前就想跳到你身上了。」

「我想要你很久很久了，」梅林回道。他往前傾去然後抬頭看著那監視攝影機。「到裡頭去，然後我就吻你。」

他們進門後脫掉了外套與鞋子，沒有假裝自己沒有滿懷慾望，或是延遲兩人都飢渴著尋求的。梅林在兩人走向他的臥房時牽起伊格西的手，然後梅林打開了一盞往天花板投射出星星的小檯燈。

「那是開玩笑的禮物，」伊格西震驚地說。他是在一間五金行裡看見它的，小孩子玩意，那本來不過就只是盞夜燈，但在他們在屋頂上的談話之後，在所有他們待在那上頭的那些夜晚之後，在那個凍掉他卵蛋就只是為了跟那男人待在一起的所在之後，他買下它，建議說這樣他們也可以在室內觀星了。他本預期它在隔天就會出現在某間二手店。「梅林，」伊格西說不出話。

梅林幾乎忸怩了起來。「那是你送的，」他只說了這些。好像那就足夠解釋為什麼梅林有座粉紅色的檯燈往天花板上投影著星星而對他來說這就足夠了。「必然，伊格西。你給了我必然。這是個意義重大的禮物。」

伊格西靠近他親了一下，輕輕擦過了唇。沒了鞋子伊格西比平時矮了一些，他本來以為梅林也會少掉跟他一樣多的身高，但很顯然地他的鞋底比他薄，於是身高差增加了那麼一些。伊格西能感覺到湊向梅林的唇的自己腳跟微微離了地。它們乾燥，因觸碰太過熱燙的茶水與梅林在工作時的啃咬而粗糙。他知道在冬天裡它們甚至還會流點血。伊格西想知道有多少關於梅林的微小細節是自己還不知道自己知道的。

梅林是那一個加深了他們的吻的人，舌頭壓進了伊格西的嘴裡接著收回。他調整著頭的角度讓那個吻更加容易，更加確定。他們站在床邊站在星星下，享受著親吻，直到伊格西能嚐見金屬與鹽巴。他退開來看見梅林唇上的血。他用拇指將那抹開。

「我實在需要更常擦護唇膏的，」梅林說。「我的醫療紀錄全都乾淨。他們在八個月前的醫療問題後一直多少都有在監控我的血液。」

「我也是，」伊格西保證道。「最近一次任務完才檢查的。」血不再流了，那裡只剩一道小小的裂痕在梅林唇上。伊格西的拇指再一次抹過後那就消失了。他將拇指在棉褲上擦乾淨。但他還是不想要弄傷梅林，於是他沒再吻上他的嘴，而是吻著梅林的下巴，輕蹭著他的脖子。顯然梅林很喜歡那樣。他把那加進他所知道的關於梅林的事的清單裡，然後吻到了另外一側，甚至輕輕咬上梅林的耳垂。

「操，」梅林低聲說著。

「是啊，就要這麼做了，」伊格西說。他往後退開一步開始脫衣服。「你在我訓練和任務裡什麼都看過啦。這底下沒什麼驚喜了，但我除了你的前臂啥都還沒看過。」他已經脫到只剩內褲了而梅林卻還穿著衣服。「梅林？」

梅林點點頭，但還是沒動作，太忙著盯著伊格西的身體看了。「小子你真美。」

伊格西笑了出來，只是笑了幾聲，往前將梅林的毛衣往上拉著脫去。梅林終於開始幫忙，一會之後梅林也只剩下他的四角褲。「哼，」伊格西說。

「哼？」梅林不知道自己該不該感到被冒犯。他認為自己在這個年紀當中算是極好的體態。

「這個嘛我有想過你身材會很好，你該死的那麼完美，但我也不曉得。我猜我幾乎預期會看見瘋狂的刺青或是穿環之類的。」

「你還沒看到我的老二呢，」梅林用他完美的平靜語調說。

「操你的不可能，」伊格西說。「你唬爛我。」

「當然，你能想像那會有多痛嗎。我討厭針頭，更不可能喜歡那些了，」梅林說。他脫下他的內褲後坐到床上。「過來，伊格西。」他伸出手，伊格西脫下他的內褲後爬到梅林身上。

那感覺就像到處都有梅林的手，撫摸著他的背，拉扯著他的頭髮，在梅林的嘴親吻他的臉頰親吻他的下巴並給他的耳垂相同的啃咬時時輕彈著他的乳頭。那既完美卻也又不足夠。伊格西將他往床裡推了一些，扭著身體往下一路親吻，然後在梅林的下腹找到一道傷疤。他花了幾分鐘用手指與舌頭描繪著它，感受梅林如何在他底下扭動，感受著梅林如何逐漸變硬。他讓自己的嘴游移著往下移動一些，啃咬在那將帶領著他前往更有趣的所在的髖骨上。

梅林的陰莖直挺挺地站著，伊格西用一隻手握住後擠捏了一下。他欣賞著梅林在那幾乎太過緊的抓握下咒罵的模樣。伊格西吻了那頂端一口然後將它吸入口中，只有一小段，僅僅讓他的嘴唇碰到自己的手。他與口活有著複雜的關係，他喜歡給人口活，但討厭太多的長度進到口中，不過那對許多男人來說不夠令人滿足。

但梅林的手輕輕地放在他的髮間，沒有要將他的頭更往下按去的意圖。「伊格西，親愛的，」梅林說。「你是如此的美。」

是啊，梅林不會按他的。

伊格西開始動作，口手並用著享受每一道他從梅林嘴裡引出的呻吟與咒罵。他盡他所能地將梅林納入口中，舌頭抵在梅林老二的下方大力地吸吮。他這麼做了幾分鐘，直到梅林拉扯他的頭髮讓兩人翻過身，於是現在伊格西躺在他底下了。伊格西朝他微笑著：「嘿。」

「哈囉，」梅林回應，然後伸手從床頭櫃拿出潤滑與保險套。「你喜歡哪個？」

「嗯？兩樣都用？」伊格西有些困惑。「不然會很痛的。」

梅林低下頭湊近他耳邊：「不，小子，今晚誰是那個操人的？」

太棒了，現在他覺得自己就像個白癡。又或是說如果他不是滿腦子都在想著性的話他就會那麼覺得了。「一直都以為是你操我，梅林。」

「很適合今晚的我。以後還有很多時間可以換邊，」梅林說。他沾濕一根手指後坐到伊格西雙腿間。「摸你自己，在我將你打開的時候。」梅林的手指開始在他的穴口上打著圓。

伊格西用手指鬆鬆地圈住自己的老二。他意識到他比梅林大一些，不過他也不在意這個。他輕輕地擼動著，不是為了到達高潮，他更想要的是那感覺。在梅林大力地操進自己之前他不會先到的。他擼動著，雙眼完全沒從梅林臉上移開。梅林正摸著他，用著與看待一項任務相同地聚精會神看著他。在此時此刻擁有著如此的聚焦完全在自己身上，那讓伊格西的心同時之間感到沈重又輕盈。

當梅林將第二根潤滑的手指按進他時，那感覺令他打了個顫，距離上一次他做這個時已經有好一段時間了而這比他所預期的還要痛，但梅林的動作謹慎且穩定。

無疑確然。

「也摸摸你自己，你有隻手空著呢，」伊格西說。

梅林點頭後微微地擼著自己，配合著他在伊格西體內的動作。當他那長且骨感的手指們擦過伊格西的前列腺時，伊格西見到比那檯燈投射在天花板上還要多的星星。當梅林加進第三根手指時他停止觸碰自己，全心專注在伊格西上。

「跟我說話梅林？我已經習慣了緊張的時候有你的聲音，」伊格西乞求道。那沈默正在把他拆成一塊塊。梅林正在把他拆成一塊塊。

「你知道有多少個夜晚裡我在這張床上想著你手淫嗎？」梅林緩慢地說。他的手指進出著他的身體，伊格西覺得那感受要殺死自己了。這只讓他渴求著更多。

「我想像著你騎著我老二的模樣，想像著將你綁在床頭所以在我從你身上取走任何我想要的東西的時候你不能移動。我聽過你向我哀求，在我一個又一個的夢裡。我逗弄著折磨著，可你從不滿足。我從來無法讓你保持著飢渴太久。」梅林抽出手指拿起套子，將它套上後加上更多潤滑。

他趴到伊格西上方，伊格西抬起一條腿勾住梅林的腰。「我一直渴望著再次進到你裡頭，小子，」梅林說著，將自己送入伊格西體內。

「再次？」伊格西在梅林填滿他時問，他感覺被撐開，但絕不到疼痛，因為梅林絕不會那樣子傷害他的。

「我沒那麼說，」梅林回答，親吻著伊格西的脖子。伊格西決定算了。梅林將全部的自己埋入伊格西體內。那小子就像把鉗子，以完美的力道在他底下包圍著，纏繞著。一分鐘過後伊格西微微地點了下頭，梅林開始慢慢地前後碾動，盡可能地帶出所有的感受，他想要這一刻持續到永遠。

伊格西想要看見放開一切的梅林，他將另一條腿繞上梅林後將他們倆翻了身。「你提過我騎著你？」伊格西問，用著快速的節奏上下扭動他的臀。梅林呻吟著將手指按進了伊格西的腰肉裡，試著重新取回速度的控制權。

但控制一件狂野自由的事物是那麼地困難，而伊格西又渴望著那些可能會留在自己腰上的瘀痕，保持著他想要的速度。他看著梅林的臉，看著他放棄控制並只是感受著的那瞬間，而在那瞬間伊格西明白了為什麼梅林會說再次。

在兩人的身體越發狂亂時思考逐漸變得困難。伊格西知道到了早上他還會感覺到這個，他想要好幾天都還能感覺得到這個。他能感覺到梅林在他底下的動作變得僵硬，而他只是又加快了速度直到梅林拱起身體，伴隨著唇邊一聲輕柔的咒罵到達高潮。

伊格西的老二因忽略而疼痛，渴求著釋放，他伸手握住自己，幾個擼動後射到了梅林的胸口與肚子上。他們粗喘著，彼此相望的目光渙散，伊格西從梅林身上滾了下來。他們肩併著肩躺著，試著找回自己，梅林快速地捏了伊格西的手一下後離開去將自己清理乾淨。他帶著一個小碗與一塊布回來。那裡頭的水溫熱帶著香氣，給了伊格西一個溫柔快速的擦澡。

伊格西從來沒被像這樣被照顧過。他很確定。有的話他會記得的。

梅林將碗拿回廁所裡後走了回來。他躺進床裡，把被子拉到兩人身上後將伊格西往自己撈近了一些。「燈要開著還是關掉，親愛的？」他親著伊格西的肩膀問。

「開著，我喜歡那些星星，」他說。枕頭是軟的毯子是暖的，而梅林更是溫暖。在周圍只有房子發出的微小聲響、梅林的呼吸聲與梅林的心跳聲時，睡著是件太容易的事。

「我記得你的心跳，」伊格西半睡半醒地說。「在一艘船上，視線所及全都是海，人們唱著歌，還有你的心跳。」

「或許吧，又或許那只是一個可愛的夢。」另一道印在肩上的吻。

「你從來不怎麼說你是否記得我，」伊格西說。他已接近睡著。他只在這種時候問這些問題，當他很可能連答案都記不住的時候。他在任何時候都不可能記住那些回答但除了這一次。

「我記得你的肌膚，」梅林在伊格西睡著的那一瞬間回道，「和你在我的懷裡是怎麼樣的感覺。」

伊格西堪堪足夠清醒能聽見那回答，那回答盈滿他的心，就算到了早晨他已幾乎記不住確切的語句。

但他記得在床裡他手臂的重量，在梅林第一次抱他時。在第一百次時。那到底是不是真正發生過真的不重要。

因為在此時此後那會一直發生。而那是完美的。

  
  



End file.
